Cammie's Song
by 2goode4u
Summary: EPIC SONGFIC. Cammie and Zach are best friends living next door to each other. Zach POV Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for entire story: I don't own the Gallagher Girl series or any of the songs featured in this story.**

"Later Grant." I called after my teammate as I walked home. For once football practice was canceled today. We just walked into the locker room and there was the sign. I was relieved. I haven't had much free time since the football season started and I really missed hanging out with my best friend and next door neighbor Cammie. We have been so close since we were in diapers. Now we are high school juniors and practically ruling the school, well I am anyway. Cammie decided to quit the cheerleading squad a while ago. She has her own group of friends now but we still spend after school together, when I don't have practice, and weekends. Cammie can do anything she sets her mind to. She is brilliant, creative, and outgoing.

Before you say anything, no we aren't going out, but I wish we were. I really like her, but I don't think she feels the same way. A part is me is happy though that I have her as such a close buddy. Yet, I realized my feeling for her were real since the being of the year, 16. Great age right. She is different from every other girl I dated.

She was even my first kiss. It was quite a 'My Girl' movie moment actually. Don't ask me how I know that. I saw it like fourteen times with Cammie on our movie nights. It was an ordinary visit to the creek with our families. We were only eleven years old. I remember we were even younger she dare me to kiss her and ran away when I actually tried. Anyway, Cammie and I were sitting on the bank of the stream playing cards under an old oak tree. All of a sudden Cam leaned over and at pecked me on the lips. She had this sparkle in her eye. Cammie's only remark was, "Just curious." I would do anything for that girl. Back in freshman year I hand washed her entire backpack when a whipped cream can exploded in there.

I finally reached my house and went upstairs and to my room. I strode over to my balcony and was about to enter her room, yes both are rooms have balconies that are two feet apart, when I heard voices. Macey, one of Cammie's closest friends and a pain at my side, was over Cammie's house. The conversation stopped and I can saw Cammie strum a guitar and started to sing. Hold up one second. Since when did she play guitar and sing? Did I miss something? I couldn't help but notice her voice was soft and angelic and wow.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

"That's my latest song Macey. What do you think" Cammie asked. She has more songs. Why haven't I ever heard of this? She never told me, her best friend.

"Other than the fact that you belong on American Idol, I think you need to get some back bone and tell him how you feel." Macey replied. Wait. That song was meant for someone. Figures. Cammie was never a fan of dating, though she was always asked out.

"Every time I write a new song we always have the same conversation. And you know how it ends. Mace, I love him. There's no way he could ever feel the same way for a plain–Jane like me. The others made that clear freshman year. I can't be his girl." Whoa! Love? Who is this guy? And Cammie is the most beautiful girl I ever met. Why would she think less of herself?

"Do you have any idea how infuriating you are? Liz, Bex, and I started writing a song for you. It's not done but I want you to sing it and actually listen to the words that come out of your mouth. Then you can finish it. I swear, you can be so dense." Cammie poked her tongue out at her in an adorable fashion. Macey rolled her eyes.

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, 'cause I know you_

Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows

That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone

"Ok. I get the point. All I know is that I will never be enough for him. We are just friends. That's all we will ever be." Why does she think this? Any guy would be lucky to have her.

"Whatever Cammie. Maybe you should ask him to the Fall For-"

"NO! Not gonna happen." Cammie shouted. I got a plan just then.

"Suit yourself. I better get home. If you don't want Zach to know about this, you better clean up. He will be home in a few minutes. I can't believe you kept it a secret from him. Haven't you been playing since freshman year?" She kept a secret from me for years, two secrets actually, she sings and she's in love. My plan better work.

"Yea after I fell for him, I needed a better outlet than you, Bex, and Liz. You know why I can't tell Zach. He will figure it out. My songs are so obvious." Figure out what?

"Yea yea. You and your excuses. Ciao."

"Peace." Cammie finished packing away her songs and guitar so I made my entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

"Hey yourself Blackthorne Boy" let me explain. In the fifth grade Cammie read this set of books called the Gallagher Girl series. She made me read it. I hated the series but was similar to the main boy in the second book, Jack, and Cam was just like the main girl Sammie. We use the names as an inside joke. Really no one knows what we are talking about.

"How was football practice? For once you don't look sweaty." Oh boy. I can't let her know I was actually here. Better lie.

"Oh it was canceled so I spent some time with the guys." It wasn't a complete lie. More like a fib.

"Lucky you. Do you want to get some ice cream to celebrate a day off?"

"Why not. It's a beautiful day. Besides I want to ask you something." We left from Cammie's front door and race to the parlor down the street. I let her bet me. After we snagged our cones we sat down at a table.

"What did you want to ask me Zachy?" she asked playfully batting her eyelashes and using my hated nickname. Only she would be able to call me that and get away with it. (One time Grant tried it and was left with a large bruise on his arm.) Cammie burst out laughing unable to keep up her charade. A cheerleader near by looked over at us and glared at Cammie. What can I say, I'm very popular. Cammie just ignore the girl like she normally would. She doesn't get insecure. She knows we are tight friends.

"Well Cammie-bear," she scowled then smiled, "Will you Cameron Ann Morgan accompany me, Zachary Landon Goode, to the Fall Formal?" her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Well I just thought that since we are best buds that we should at least go to one dance together. Am I that revolting to you?" I joked.

"Of course not Zachary. I think that is a splendid notion." Her smile didn't last. "Aren't you going to go with on of your fan girls though? I bet they'd be more fun than me." There she goes talking her self down again.

"Cammie look at me. We are best buds. I can tell you anything so right now I need you to listen carefully. None of those girls or cheap brats as I call them, compare to you Cam. You are beautiful, smart, funny, I can keep going. You need to stop talking yourself down because I personally believe that no guy at this school deserves you." She stares at me in shock.

"Zach, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," she gave me a hug and I unwilling released her when she sat back down. She stared into my eyes and I stared back, an unreadable emotion in her eyes. "And you are started to sound like Macey."

"This is something I'm willing to agree with McHenry on." She beamed.

"We are going to be the hit of the party Zach!" she exclaimed.

"Well that's for sure. What's better than two besties at a party together? Nothing, that's what." I didn't want to ruin our friendship by letting her know I like her. Especially when she loves some other guy. "We should probably get home. You have swim practice tonight."

"You're right, let's race home. First one to there balcony wins." And we ran home. I won because of my skills.


	3. Chapter 3

After Cammie left to her practice, no one was home. I snuck into her room and found her guitar and songs. I looked at her latest song "I'd Lie" because I wasn't listening to the words before. I was hoping it would give me a clue as to who the guy is. My eyes went wide.

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair _**just last week I told her that story**

_I could tell you his favorite colors green _**true**_  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth _**September 17**

_he has his father's eyes _**Emerald**

_Never let nobody see him cry _**I even try hiding it from Cam. It doesn't work.**

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_** She and my family are the only ones that know. I'm good, just shy.**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Besides a few of the lines Cammie was describing me. She actually loved me. I looked through a few more songs.

The next on in her binder was called, "Tear drops on my Guitar." I think she wrote the song while I was in my last relationship. I always confided my feeling to Cammie, just not the ones about Cammie herself. Now I actually have a shot.

"Invisible" was probably written during Freshman year when I had this huge crush on the head cheerleader. Cam always rolled her eyes and thought I was insane.

"You belong with Me" was written when I was in sophomore year. My girlfriend had some issues. Can you say Tina Walters is clingy? I can. Tina Walters is clingy.

Her next song kind of depressed me. "As Cold As You" was about a jerk guy who shuts himself off from her. I hope she never felt this way about me. I always tried to include her in my life.

I browsed through a few more songs until I came to the last page. It was half written but I smiled because I knew the perfect ending. It would so work with my plan. "Mary's Song"

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

Besides the age difference, everything it said happened. I carefully took the song from her binder and slide it in my pocket. Then I put everything back exactly were it was and went to my room. Cammie will be home in fifteen minutes.

I decided to commence phase two of my brilliant plan. I pulled out my guitar and some music paper and started writing my first original song for Cam. By the time I finished Cammie was in her room with her phone on speaker. She was talking to her nice and smart friend Liz. Her door was slightly ajar so I tried to listen to there conversation.

Cammie: Hey I started working on this new song. I already got the chorus part down. Listen to this.

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

Liz: That's great Cam. I can so see that being 'your song'. Did you hear 'Tied Together With a Smile'?

Cammie: Yup, I actually got the second verse in too. It's about not blaming the guy for not liking the girl.

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
'Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, 'cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay_

Liz: You mean not blaming Zach for not liking you. You know I still cant believe you and him are going to the dance together. I know it's just as friends but still. Its nice. Cam, when did you know?

Cammie: How many times have I told this story?

Liz: Please, you know you just love telling it.

Cammie: That's so true. Anyway, one day during freshman year, while I was still on the cheerleading squad, Zach and I hung out with a group of football players and cheerleaders. This sophomore kept flirting with him but he just ignored her.

The boys started play-fighting at one point and made me and the flirting girl drop our ice-creams on the street. The other girl asked Zach for his but he turned around and gave it to me. It's just something between him and me clicks. *sighs*

Liz: Aww. That never gets old. Cammie, something's been bugging me for awhile. What does 'As Cold As You' mean? Did you write it about Zach?

Cammie: I honestly don't know where that song came from. One day I just got so upset about something and it just came out. Yet I feel like it was important for me to vent out some negative stuff, you know? It helps.

Liz: I get it Cam.

Cammie: Glad to hear it. I wrote this other powerful song but I never showed it to you. Check this.

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know...  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I know don't why, I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

Who's that girl? Where's she from?  
No, she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way, who's that girl  
Living my life  
Oh no, livin' my lifeee...

Seems like everything's the same around me (around me)  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming, so I don't know why  
I don't know why, I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No, she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way, who's that girl  
Living my life

I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did, and who we were  
I'm not sorry, I'm not her

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No, she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way, who's that girl  
Living my life  
Oh no, livin' my life.

Liz: OMG! I can actually feel the emotion and fierceness in that song. Way to dig deep Cam. Well I got to finish some homework. See you tomorrow. Expect a few glares. There is this whole list of girls who have been wishing for Zach to take them to the dance. Bye.

Cammie: Night.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided it was now or never to put my final phase into action. I knocked on her door.

When she saw me her whole face lit up. "Hey Zach. What's up?"

"Remember that creek we used to have picnics by when we were younger?" I asked.

"Yup. I believe you pushed me in when we were ten." She joked.

"What would you say about taking a trip back down there this weekend before the Formal? We can eat lunch and talk there, then come back home get ready and go." She face showed a bright smile but her eyes looked confused.

"I'd love to Blackthorne Boy. You just have to tell Macey that she's not going to have time to get me ready for the dance. You know how she likes to play doll with me."

"No problem. Anyways I think you look more beautiful without make up. See you tomorrow. Night." I turned around and shut the door behind me leaving her there blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was Friday and Cammie and I walk to school together. Somehow word had already spread that we were going to the dance together. As predicted, Cammie got a lot of glares, especially from the cheerleaders. She just held her head up proud. Then they pulled her aside. I strained to hear there spat.

Cammie: What do you jerks want?

Cheerleader one: Listen Morgan, are you dating Zachary Goode? I swear to god if you are-

Cammie: You'll what? First off, I'm not dating him. Secondly, let go of my arm! We are just extremely good friends. Can I go back now?

Cheerleader two: Should have known. He would never like her. Haha.

I stormed up to them. "Leave her alone. She is ten times the girl you will ever be so back off. Come on Gallagher Girl."

"Right behind you Blackthorne Boy." She stuck she tongue out at them first before following me. Then she gave me a hug.

"What's that for?" I questioned.

"For being my Blackthorne Boy. You rock. I can't wait for tomorrow." She still didn't release me and I was fine with that.

"Why did you quit the cheer squad anyway Cammie. You were the best they had. Now they tried replacing you with Twiddle Dumb and Dumber." That made her laugh, but she sobered up quickly.

"It's a long story. I don't want to bore you."

"You can never bore me and we have time before homeroom."

"Well remember when we hung out with the other football players and cheerleaders in freshmen year. Well when you gave me your ice cream after that sophomore, now senior cheerleader, asked for it, she made my life miserable. She was threatened by me and thought I was the reason you didn't like her. She wanted me to quit the squad so she could quote 'have you for herself'. I had it with her so I quit. She is still on the squad. Man she bugged me." I held her tighter.

"Don't worry Cam. You still have me. I promise you I'm not going anywhere. Come on Cammie-Bear. Let's get to homeroom." She cracked a smile that light up her whole face.

"Ok Zachy. Thank God we have all our classes together. I don't think I can take anymore vicious attacks without you." With out she dragged me into homeroom.

Cammie clung to me all morning, like a security blanket. I was so not complaining. At lunch I sat by her and her friends for a few minutes.

"Hey Cam and Zach." Bex, Cammie's sporty friend, greeted us.

"Hello ladies. I have a message for McHenry." They all look curiously at me.

"What do you want Goode?" She cocked her eyebrow. "And wiped that smirk off your face!' she yelled.

"Whatever Mace. Anyway, tomorrow you will not be able to play dress up with Cammie before the Formal. We are going to be hanging out all day and coming home with just enough time to get ready. And besides. Cammie doesn't need any of that prepping. She already is beautiful so don't mess with her natural beauty. Understood?" Cammie was laughing because I just told off Macey. Her laugh was music to my ears. The other three were still gaping at me. "Bye now. Cam any problems just come to me."

"Will do Zach. See you later." She smiled at me before I walked away. I swear I heard the girls whisper squeal.

During lunch, I kept a close eye on Cammie. Not five minutes after I left her, she was approached again. This time it was by the soccer co-captain, since Bex was obviously the captain. I once again focused on there conversation.

Co-captain: Hey Bex, Cammie, Liz, and Macey. Sup?

Girls: Nothing much you?

Co-captain: I was just wondering if the rumors where true. Cammie are you going out with Zach?

Cammie: No we are just really great friends.

Co-captain: Do you like him as more?

Cammie: Nope, we are just really tight.

Co-captain: Sweet ok talk to you guys later. *walks away*

Macey: You know you basically just gave her your approval right?

Cammie: Like the song states, I'd lie. *left lunchroom*

Liz: I think all this confrontation from all these girls is getting to her again. Remember freshman. She was a mess.

Bex: I don't think she can take anymore. You know how distant Cam can be.

I stopped listening and went to go find Cam. She was getting hurt because of me and I couldn't stand it. I finally found her standing in an empty hall way. "Cammie what's wrong?" tears were streaming silently down her flawless face.

"It's nothing Zach. Forget about it. I'm fine." She tried wiping her tears away as if to make me forget that saw them.

"Cammie, I care for you too much to forget about it. If something is bothering you tell me. Come on Gallagher Girl. I need you to open up." The next thing I new she was in my arms crying into my chest. "Shh shh, everything will be alright. You are one of the most important people in my life and tomorrow I will make this all up to you. Do you want to ditch the rest of the day and grab some ice-cream?" to my surprise she actually nodded. "Ok let's bail before the period is over." And with that we left the school, Cammie still in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

After we got are ice-cream, I dragged Cammie to the park and sat her on a bench. "Thank you Zach. I don't think I could've taken anymore glares. It's just like freshman year all over again. Sophomore calmed down a bite because girls stopped thinking of me as a threat. They just thought of me as some girl and I was fine with that. Now I'm a threat again." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me back then? I could have helped you, been there for you." She shook her head.

"I couldn't. We were both climbing the popularity ladder and I didn't want to jeopardize that for you. I knew you wanted to be up there with the big boys. I just figured I'd be fine if I kept my mouth shut."

"Cammie I can't stand to see you in pain. It hurts me too to see my best friend crying and damaged. I still can't believe I was the cause of this. Don't bottle yourself up from me. It just causes too much pain, for the both of us." She silently nodded then sniffled in my chest.

We stayed like that for a few hours but got home before school ended. I knew we would meet even more rumors tomorrow at the dance. Hopefully my plan would be done before then.

For the rest of the night we had a movie marathon of all her favorite chick flicks in my room, I didn't really mind. We also shut off are annoying, ringing-off-the–hook phones. I randomly picked the movies from her 'Hall of Fame' movies shelf in the closet, everything from 'Free Willy' to 'A Walk to Remember.' I even picked some Disney favorite like 'Kim Possible' and 'Camp Rock'. Like I said, I don't mind.

During 'A Walk to Remember' she began to sing to the song 'Only Hope'. She voice wasn't above a whisper but there was determination in her tone and a glint her eyes. The song really took over her.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

"Cammie? Are you ok?" I asked tentatively. I can kind of see what's so special about the song to her. Just a few more hours, Cammie, it's all in the plan.

She was taken out of her trance. "Huh? Oh yea. I'm fine just tired." She smiled softly and snuggled into my chest as a pillow.

She fell asleep in my arms. I carried her to her bed but before I left I kissed her on the cheek. I saw her mouth subconsciously form a smile. Tomorrow will be the day. I decided to sing her a lullaby. Sure she was already asleep, but I didn't care. "Invisible," by the Jonas Brothers is the song I picked.

_I'm waiting for the moonlight  
so I can find you  
in this perfect dream  
don't think that you can  
hide there in the shadows  
Girl you're not invisible  
your all that I can see_


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning at eight-thirty and took a quick shower and got dressed. I prepared everything for our picnic and pilled it all in my car along with my guitar. Then I silently went into her room at nine to wake her up.

"Cammie, Cammie-bear" I nudged her. "Walk up Gallagher Girl. We had a picnic to get to." When she didn't budge I tickled her. That got her up.

"Zachy, I was sleeping!" she whined.

"We have to leave in less than thirty minutes if we want to make it back in time for the dance."

She reluctantly got up and headed for her bathroom. "I'll be out by your car in fifteen." Then she slipped in and closed her door. I went down to my car and waited. She was two minutes late, yet she still looked gorgeous.

"You're late," I said in a strict but joking tone.

"Shut up Blackthorne Boy. Don't be a Solomon. He always bugged Sammie when it came to CoveOps. Let's get this show on the road. The farther away from this dump the better." I did as she commanded.

All throughout the forty minute car ride, we blasted the music, singing to familiar tunes. Her voice was just so amazing.

We reached the creek 5 minutes earlier than expected. We sent up the picnic and began eating. Halfway through the meal I went back to my car and pulled the guitar out of my truck. She was surprise when she saw me with it.

"When was the last time I saw you with that thing. What are you doing with it-"I silenced her with a kiss that left her speechless. I began to play me first song to her.

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind_

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl

She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
As she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she'll figure out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl

Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
AS she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl

Throughout my whole serenade I stayed her directly in the eyes, her beautiful sapphire eyes. They glistened with unshed tears as she listened to the song. When I finished, I gently leaned over and kissed her again. She lips were soft and warm and she wrapped her arms around my neck as I grabbed her waist. It was pure bliss. When we broke away, she snuggled close into my chest and I held her. "I love you Cameron Ann Morgan. You are the best thing in my life and I would do anything for you. You're beautiful, intelligent, caring, funny,-"it was her turn to cut me off with a kiss.

"I love you Zachary Landon Goode. You are the most important thing in my life and if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do. Your sensitive, smart, charming, adorable, the list goes on. I actually have something to show you too." She opened her bag and pulled her binder out.

"This one is called 'Beautiful Eyes'. And for the record I was afraid of what you would do if I told you about this. You'd obviously figure out my feelings and I was scared it would ruin everything." She began to sing.

_Your beautiful eyes_  
_Stare right into mine  
And sometimes I think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
I wanna be somewhere  
Where you are  
I wanna be where_

You're here  
Your eyes are lookin' into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm lookin' through your  
I'm lookin' through your eyes

I wake up I'm alive  
In only a little while  
I'll cry  
'Cause your my lullaby  
So baby come hold me tight  
'Cause I  
I wanna be everything you need  
I wanna be where

You're here  
Your eyes are lookin' into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm lookin' through your  
I'm lookin' through your eyes

Just as long as your mine  
I'll be your everything tonight  
Let me love you kiss you  
Baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
dream about  
dream about  
dream about your eyes  
eyes  
eyes  
beautiful eyes

"For the record Cammie, nothing can change the way I feel about you. Absolutely nothing. Now I need some help with this song. You see, I wrote the second verse, I just can't think of the rest." I pulled out 'Mary's Song', which caused her to gasp.


	8. Chapter 8

"You knew?" she asked.

"Just since Thursday. I heard you and Macey when I came home early. That's what gave me the courage to ask you to the dance and write my first song. I still can't believe you kept this from me. Anyway listen to this next verse."

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we really fall in love  
And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'

Take me back to the creek that's reaching dark  
Two A.M, riding in your truck  
Yet all I need is here next to me

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside 'til the morning light, oh, my, my, my, my

She sat there silently with tears in her eyes. Suddenly she knocked me over and passionately kissed me. "Zach… that was beautiful and heart felt and I loved it. I'm so glad I have you." She exclaimed.

"You will always have me Cammie, no matter what. I promise to never hurt you. I love you." I was crying now too, happy that she was finally mine. We laid there for a while longer, just holding each other.

Cammie was the first to break the silence, "I love you Zach." I held her closer to me and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Cammie. You have no idea how much."

"When did you know? I just want to know. I never thought I was anything more than a friend to you."

"Now this is a long story. During the summer at football camp, those horrible two weeks away from you, we were in the locker room changing. That punk, Josh, started talking about how he was going to get you to be his girl and I just felt so much jealousy. I slugged him. The other guys just thought it was because I was close to you. I knew though that it was deeper. Everyday after that, every time I would hear you laugh or see you smile, I just felt all fuzzy and stuff, like we were meant to be." I learned down and kissed her. We stayed like that for a good four minutes before we got up.

"You hit a senior for me?" she kissed me again this time fiercer and harder. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I grabbed her waist. "You know. I actually tried to date other guys, it was just hard for me because in the back of my mind I knew you were for me. I could never sit through one date. The girls tried to boost my confidence but that was shattered by the cheerleading squad."

"I hate what they did to you. Tonight we are going to make a huge splash. If anyone feels the need to mess with you, I'll set them straight. I love you too much to see you in pain. How did you hide all this from me? I thought we told each other everything." I can see the pain in her eyes.

"At one point I just felt that I was a nobody. I didn't think I could come to you. The only thing I did to help me was write those songs. They kind of just started pouring out. I'm sorry." She was crying again.

"No Cammie-bear. There's no need to be sorry. I just wish I was who you went to. I always cared about you and I would have been at your side." She hugged me in her death grip.

"Never leave my side." She pleaded. "I wouldn't be able to take it."

"I will never think about leaving you," I confessed. "My life would be miserable without you. In a few hours, everyone will know that you're my Gallagher Girl and I'm your Blackthorne Boy." I kissed her again softly and lovingly.

"Oh my God, I must look like a complete wreck!" she sat up and brought her knees to her chest. Then she proceeded to shove her head into her knees.

"Cammie. If you were wearing makeup you would look like a wreck. Right now, you just look stunning." I stood and swept her in my arms. As I settled her into the passenger seat, I kissed her lightly on the head then went to pack up the basket and guitar. "We better head home now if we want to beat traffic Cammie-bear. Please look up. I need to see your gorgeous eyes." She reluctantly obliged. She had small smile on her face. I leaned over and gave her a gentile kiss before zooming off toward the parkway.

"Zach, I love you."

"I love you too Cammie."

We spent the rest of the ride back singing to the blasted radio. She looked so happy and at peace with herself. Then Bruno Mars came on and I sag to her. A smile never left her face.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful  
and I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know  
when I compliment her  
she wont believe me  
and its so, it's so  
sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say_

_When I see your face  
there's not a thing that I would change  
cause you're amazing  
just the way you are  
and when you smile,  
the whole world stops and stares for awhile  
cause girl you're amazing  
just the way you are_

_her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
her laugh, her laugh  
she hates but I think its so sexy  
she's so beautiful  
and I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
id never ask you to change  
if perfect is what you're searching for  
then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking  
if you look okay  
you know I say_

_When I see your face  
there's not a thing that I would change  
cause you're amazing  
just the way you are  
and when you smile,  
the whole world stops and stares for awhile  
cause girl you're amazing  
just the way you are_

_The way you are  
the way you are  
girl you're amazing  
just the way you are_

_When I see your face  
there's not a thing that I would change  
cause you're amazing  
just the way you are  
and when you smile,  
the whole world stops and stares for awhile  
cause girl you're amazing  
just the way you are_

When we reached our houses she hoped out, she kissed me on the cheek, and rushed into her room. She kept her balcony door shut and the curtains drawn. What ever she was doing was supposed to be a surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked out of my house with my parents trailing behind me. They wanted some pictures of our first official date. I even think my mom and Cam's mom had put bets on us.

I rang her doorbell like it was just a normal date and not a date with the best girl on earth. Her mom opened the door with a large smile, her husband right behind her welding a camera.

Cammie began to ascend the stairs, each step with perfect grace. She looked beautiful. Her wavy dirty blonde hair framed her face in layers bring out her face structure. Her strapless blue gown accentuated her shimmering, sapphire eyes. Her smile was soft but confident. I couldn't look away. "Hey Zachy." She gave me a hug.

"Hey Cammie-bear, you look beautiful." She only smiled wider. After a few photos, she dragged me out of the house and into my car. Then she kissed me.

"Come on Zach, let's drive." She had an excited look gleaming in her eyes. I obligingly sped down the street. We reached the school in record time, three minutes. I got out of the car and walked around to her side to open the door. "Why thank you Sir Zachary."

"You're welcome me lady." She giggled and blushed a bit. She hooked her arm in mine then snuggled into my shoulder. We proceeded to enter the school, were every one stared at us. Cammie just gripped my arm tighter as we walked through the crowd. It was still the beginning of the dance so everyone just stood around. Macey waved us over.

"Well don't you two look cozy?" she asked.

"Well we are in love. What do you expected?" Macey's mouth hung open, Liz nearly fell over, and Bex, who was drinking, spit her drink onto the floor.

"What!" the yelled. Cammie just blushed and nodded her head. I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist and she snuggled into my chest. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw at least ten girls staring. Macey was about to grab Cam from me but I held her closer.

"No way McHenry, I'm staying by her side all night." She signed but nodded. Then I heard Grant calling me. "Hey Cam follow me." She nodded and held my hand tight, as if someone was about to pry me away.

"Hey Goode, what's up?" he asked, trying to coax it out of me.

"Nothing much Grant, just hanging with my girl." Cammie just turned her head away and blushed in an adorable way.

Grant was grinning like an idiot. "I knew you like her. Ha, I knew it. Especially after you decked Josh. I knew it."

"Why didn't you speak up?" Cammie asked.

"I was afraid I'd get another bruise, like the time I called him Zachy. It's still there." He winced at the memory.

"Don't be a baby, that wasn't even my full strength." I said. He just pouted.

"Hey Cammie, what do you think my chances are of dancing with Bex?" Grant always liked her but she wouldn't even give him a glance.

"Sorry Grant, Bex doesn't go for players. Maybe if you didn't stare at every girl that walks by for at least five minutes, you could ask her."

Cammie tugged my arm when 'Break Your Heart' came one. "Zach let's dance." I just shrugged and followed.

I followed Cam's lead as she did these dance steps to the song. Soon half the grade was dancing with us in unison. While the song played, I mouthed, "I will never break you heart."

"I love you," she mouth back blushing. When the song, 'You're Love is my Drug,' came on she was lip syncing to me the song. She looked so into the song.

'I love you too." It was my turn to mouth. Cammie was then forcefully shoved by the overly make-upped, senior cheerleading captain.


	10. Chapter 10

"Could you move please?" I asked. Maybe being nice would get her off my back.

"Come on Zachy, I know you want me." She said, batting her junked up lashes.

"Anna could you give it a rest. You've been pining for a guy that doesn't like you for two years." Cammie broke in hugging me tight.

"Oh Cammie bear, or would you prefer Gallagher Girl," she sneered. I clenched my teeth and ball my fist. "You know how this will end. Are you trying to make this harder on yourself or what?" I was about to say something but Cammie stopped me.

"What hard way Anna. The one were you cover my stuff with whipped cream or were you and the other cheerleaders bruise my ribs. I sick and tired of you thinking you can always get your way. News flash you can't."

"Wait, she was the one that put the cream in your back pack. I hand scrubbed that thing for hours. Of course it was completely worth it because I was helping Cammie, but you seriously need to move on. You caused my girlfriend a lot of pain in the past. I'm in love with this girl right here and nothing can change that." Cammie and I locked eyes and I saw so much love in them. Most of the room was watching and Cammie's friends were right by us ready to have her back. I didn't care about any of that though. She was the only thing that mattered so I put my arms around her waist and kissed her. The onlookers cheered, and I heard Bex and Macey telling Anna to just walk away. When the kiss ended I rested my forehead on Cammie's and whispered, "I love you." That caused a chorus of "awes".

Cammie blushed deeply, "I love you too." She hugged me tightly around my torso and I kissed her hair. The loud and upbeat music change dramatically and Cammie whipped her head around in disbelieve to see her friends. Liz just nodded her head and blushed.

Cammie lead me to the middle of the floor when a familiar song came on. "Why does this song sound familiar," I asked as I grabbed her waist and she cuddled to me.

"We heard it in the Kim Possible movie last night, remember? Just listen to it." I held her so close to me and kissed her head.

_I know we've been,  
Friends Forever,  
But now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new.  
And after all this time,  
I've opened up my eyes,  
Now I see.  
You were always with me!_

Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
Could it be?  
You were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you?

(Could it be?)

That it's you!

It's kinda funny you were,  
Always near.  
But who would ever thought that we would end up here?  
And everytime I needed you,  
You've been there for me through,  
Now it's clear,  
I've been waiting for you!

Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
Could it be,  
You were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you?

(Could it be?)  
Ohhhhhh,  
It's you!

'Cause today's the start of the rest of our lives,  
I can see it in your eyes-!  
Oh, that it's real,  
And it's true,  
That it's just me and you?  
Could it be?  
(Could it be?)  
That it's true,  
That it's YOU-!

Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
Could it be,  
You were right here beside me?  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you!

(Could it be?)  
Oh, yeah!  
That it's you!

Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you!  
(Could it be?  
That it's true?)  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you!  
(Could it be?  
That it's true?)

That it's you!  
(That it's you!)

Oh, it's you-!

This song was basically meant for us. Just as the song ended, I dipped Cammie and kissed her. The whole room cheered.


	11. Chapter 11

When we got home, Cammie and I changed into comfortable sweats. Then she went into one of her many closets and brought out a folder.

"This is from freshman year, when I first felt something more. Pass me my guitar please." I handed it to her and she began to play.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see  
How badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye_

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight, I could fall too soon  
Into this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

See, this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
My stomach screams  
Just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello  
Ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart  
Without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life  
I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
If this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

"I will always catch you Cammie-bear." I said playfully, and then kissed her hard.

"Goode to know," she whispered against my lips.

"There's one more I need to show you. You really have no idea what girls in our school do to get a guys attention. I was just satisfied having you as friend, but some girls should be diagnosed."

_Corey's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words that nobody knows_

There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know?

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

Corey finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures with my mind  
So I can save 'em for a rainy day

It's hard to make a conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say  
'Hey, by the way'

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door  
Oh, but if it don't

Will you stay beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful?

Oh, but if it don't  
Stay beautiful  
Stay beautiful

"It's beautiful, just like my belle. You know that means beauty in French right?" I asked cockily. Of course she knew that, we had all the same classes. Cammie started giggling before she snaked her arms around my neck and settled her fingers in my hair, bringing her lips to mine.

"You're special, you know that right? You're beautiful, funny, adorable, smart, energetic, and perfect in every way. Best of all, you're mine." A blush crept across her cheeks and I tightened my grip on her, as if she might slip away. She looked up at me dazed.

"Zach, I appreciate you placing me on this pedestal, but I'm anything but perfect. Cameron Morgan is nothing but average and nothing you can say will change that." She had this desperate look in her eyes begging me not to argue.

"I won't say a thing. I'll just let my good friend James Blunt do the talking." I began to sing very quietly in her ear.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you. 

Tears streamed down her face quietly, but she wiped them away and got out my arms. She went toward her bathroom and washed her face. Then, she came back and sat in my lap. "You're perfect Zach, I couldn't ask for anyone better." I held her closer. "I love you Zachy." She whispered. She kissed me and we both fell asleep in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

I work up to a faint clicking noise. When I steadily opened my eyes, I found Cammie still in my arms and her dad taking picture of us. "Morning Mr. Morgan. Can I ask why you're taking pictures?"

"Blackmail, Zachary, is the name, and laughter is my game. You dad is going to love these pictures." He started laughing, which woke up a sleeping Cammie.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily.

"Matt, those pictures would also be nice to show our grandchild, just think about it." Mrs. Morgan said as she popped into the room. At this Mr. Morgan started laughing harder and Cammie and I blushed.

"Look Rachel, we embarrassed them." Just then, my parents entered my room and came to the balcony.

"I got your text Matt. What's up?" my dad asked. Then he saw us and started laughing. What is with our parents?

"I say we take a family trip to the creek." My mom decreed. Her and Cammie's mom left to go pack and dragged our dads out with then.

"Well that was pleasant." Cammie stated sarcastically. "Did you know last night was the first time I slept peacefully in a while? Normally I would toss and turn and wake up in the middle of the night, but not when I'm with you." She kissed me softly. "Come on. We better get ready for the trip." She said, dragging me up and off the bed with her.

I went into my room and changed. I was ready in ten minutes so I still had plenty of time. I took out my cell and called my good friend Jonas. He was a complete music wiz because his dad owns a recording studio. He was now in college up in New Jersey but I needed a favor.

Jonas: Hello?

Zach: Hey bro, this is Zach.

Jonas: Hey dude, how's high school since I left, still standing?

Zach: Sadly it is. Anyway I was wonder if you could do me a favor.

Jonas: As long as it doesn't involve doing homework, I'm in. do you know how much homework they give you in college? I'm gonna explode if I have to write another term paper.

Zach: You know Cammie right? Well I finally asked her out. Dude I love her!

Jonas: That's amazing man! I know Cammie. She's your neighbor and best friend. She is also best friends with that cute girl in your grade Liz. I knew you always liked her. What can I do?

Zach: Can you ask your dad if we can get some studio time? I want to surprise Cammie.

Jonas: Sure bro, I'll call you later with the details.

Zach: Thanks a million. Peace.

Jonas: Bye.

When I finished my conversation Cammie was slipping on sneakers and tying her hair up. I jumped into her room and went to behind her. I circled my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She giggled and turned to face me. "Hey sweetie. Are you ready to go to the creek?"

"Oh definitely, we are gonna have a blast. Our parents are just so happy about us. You know ever since we were little, our moms started planning the wedding. Our dads can write a whole book with there wise cracks."

On the way there, Cammie and I took my car while our parents shared one. We blasted 'Living on a Prayer' when it came on.

_Once upon a time not so long ago  
Tommy used to work on the docks  
union's been on strike_

He's down on his luck - It's tough  
so tough.  
Gina works the diner all day  
working for her man

She brings home her pay for love  
for love.

She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.  
We've got each other and that's a lot for love -  
We'll give it a shot.  
We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

_Take my hand and we'll make it  
I swear - livin' on a prayer._

Tommy got his six string in hock.  
Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk -  
So tough  
it's tough.  
Gina dreams of running away  
when she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers: Baby  
it's okay  
someday.

We've got to hold on to what we've got . . .  
We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer  
We've got to hold on ready or not

You live for the fight when it's all that you've got.  
We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer  
We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer  
We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer 

When I glanced at Cammie, she looked so carefree and happy. We arrived at the creek shortly after the song ended. We settle our selves on the creek bed because we had beaten our parents here. I was just holding Cammie steadily to my chest, keeping her warm on this October day.

"Did you ever realize how the smallest action can have the largest effect? Like when you touch a small puddle with your finger. It causes a huge ripple effect, like playing dominoes." She had this far off look as if trying to put one and two together.

"Yea, I get what you're saying. It's like the time we went out with some of the football players and cheerleaders. When I started play-fighting with Grant, Josh and the others and knocked you and the other cheerleader's ice-creams on the ground. When I gave you mine, I not only made one girl angry, I made the other fall in love with me." I said cockily.

She blushed and gave me a look of awe as if to ask, "How did you know?"

I pointed at myself and whispered "Spy."

Then she playfully smacked my arm. "You listened to my phone call with Liz?" she teased.

"In my defense, you left your door open and I happened to be in earshot." She just poked her tongue out at me and crossed her arms. I squeezed her tight in my grip and started tickling her. By the time our parents came, we were both rolling around in the grass laughing.

They gave us a weird look before unpacking the picnic. Once we sobered up we helped them out.

"Dad what spices did you add to the hamburger? This recipe is a keeper." Cammie gushed as we ate lunch.

"Now that is a family secret Cam. It's staying with me to the grave."

"Whatever Dad." she scoffed. I had my arm place around her waist so I squeezed her closer. She relaxed her head on my chest. Our moms silently awed, while out dads snickered. Cammie just blush a deep shade of pink.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Cammie, you want to walk along the creek for a bit?" I asked

"Sure." We both got up never breaking our contact. We laced our fingers together and Cammie began skipping. "It's so beautiful right…" she slowed down her pace and stopped under a rather larger oak tree. "Here. This is the most beautiful spot in the world. Do you know why?" her head was down but she looked up at me through her eyelashes, blushing.

"Let's see." I said stroking my chin in thought. I sat down in the grass, dragging her down into my lap. "Could it be the mountain valley view in front of us?" I teased. She shook her head. "The gorgeous girl in my lap?" she giggled but shook her head again. "Now I remember. About five years back, one curious girl and goofy boy were playing cards in this spot. And then this happened." I kissed her with all I had. We sat in blissful silence as time passed slowly.

"What's on your mind right now?" Cammie asked.

"Honestly, I'm thinking about the fact that I love you so much it scares me. I can't be away from you for one second without feeling empty. I can't image my life without you and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm scared of losing you. If something were to happen to you… if I didn't have you in my life, I wouldn't have a good reason to live. You're my everything." I don't think I was ever more vulnerable in my life. Cammie was silent for a few moments staring at me intently. She pressed herself closer to me and gave me a soft gentle kiss.

"Zach, I never plan on leaving you. I'm scared to. What if he finds someone better, prettier, smarter than me? What if he gets bored? What if he…you stop loving me?"

"Pfft, did you even listen to my last comment. I love you more than anything. In life things aren't planned and now matter how scared I am of losing you, I know that being with you is worth is because you're my Gallagher Girl and I need you. I'd rather die than lose you." Cammie suddenly picked up a rock and crawled toward the tree trunk.

"Come here." I obeyed. She lifted her hand with the rick to the bark. "Put you hand on top of mine. Now follow my lead." She started carving into the tree, each stroke marking our everything. When we finish it said, "CM + ZG 4eva" in a heart. I know it is corny but it's us, forever on a tree.

We spent the rest f our trip lying down by our tree until our parents told us it was time to go. Half way back my phone started ringing. When I saw it was Jonas I pulled over to the side of the rode.

Zach: Hello?

Jonas: Bro I'm amazing.

Zach: Your dad said yes?

Jonas: Yup. He can take you in whenever. How about tomorrow?"

Zach: *laughing* let me just if she is free. She's tickling me. Ok so tomorrow she doesn't have swim or any clubs so tomorrow would be great. Football is canceled all week.

Jonas: Sweet and tell her to bring her friend Liz. I'm in town this week.

Zach: Alright man. See you than.

Cammie was just watching me with a raised eyebrow. "That was Jonas Anderson. His dad owns a recording studio and he got us in. You can make a CD." Cammie wrapped her arms around me and squealed.

"Iloveyousomuch!"

"I know. Just call Liz and make her come please. Jonas likes her a lot."

"No problem. I just can't believe all my dreams are finally coming true." Cammie soon feel into a sweet slumber.

When we finally reached the house, I carried her through my house and up to my room. I figured we would hang there when she woke up. I laid her on my bed and she still didn't stir.

I began writing a new song when I noticed her starting to shake and toss and turn. She looked like she was having a nightmare. I swept her up and my arms and held her. She stopped shaking and was finally in a peaceful state. After a while of just holding her, I fell asleep too.


	14. Chapter 14

Message from 2goode4u… aka 2goode618:

This author's note is long over due. My long absence has been do to a very well known Fanfiction error. At the beginning of November 2010, my email stopped receiving alerts from Fanfiction for my account 2goode4u, even after I changed emails. I created 2goode618 so I would be able to keep up with my stories. And I am now finally getting a chance post this note to explain.

I will not be posting anything else on this user, nor will I be transferring my stories to the new account. My stories on this user will no longer be continued.

I will be posting new storied on 2goode618. They have been sitting on my hard-drive for a while.

Thank You for all your support.


End file.
